Too Late
by KnuxZimRyoko15
Summary: What would've happened if Victoria hadn't reached the church on time blah blah blah....READ INSIDE FOR AUTHOR NOTE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, let's get one thing straight: this is NOT your clichéd "Victoria doesn't get to the church on time" story, got it? This is a DARK, more ACCURATE, more IN CHARACTER version. It isn't happy, it isn't fluffy, and it sure isn't an "OMG VIC AND EM LIVE TOGETHER 4EVA!" fic. It is DARK, and SAD, so all you mindless V/E shippers out there might wanna find a different piece of literature, because this WON'T be your cuppa tea. We understand each other? No? Too bad. I am so SICK of all these stories that bash Victoria just to get Victor and Emily together. SICK of it. What'd she do that she would deserve your hate? What, she's not dead and blue, is that the problem?

On a different note, this IS going to be V/E AND V/V at the same time. Lovely? I think so. Oh, and there IS going to be V/B, because, let's face it, what else would he DO with her? She's got no money, so he has no reason to kill her (at least I don't think so).

Sorry if I sounded harsh up there, but it HAD to be said. There are some people out there that smudge the proud name of "V/E shipper" by bashing Victoria. Poor, poor Victoria…I really do like her, you know? Why can't she and Emily be friends?

Anyway, I've flapped my gums enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!

-------

The church stood, as it had her entire life, foreboding and mysteriously shrouded in shadows. Victoria Everglot wasn't sure exactly how a church could frighten her so badly, but it had and it did.

At the moment, the hundreds of corpses sitting in it sure didn't help.

It wasn't exactly what Victoria had expected to see when she had stormed out of her house: the dead walking among the living. That sort of thing just…didn't happen. However, it HAD, so against her better instinct, she followed the dearly departed to the very church she and her missing fiancé Victor were supposed to be married.

It had also been the place where she'd married HIM.

That horrid Barkis Bittern, who had only been interested in her for her money. He WAS…somewhat handsome, she'd give him that. But a more beastly man she had never met. His tantrum in the dining room had proven all her suspicions about him. She didn't want to know what he was doing at the moment.

She reached the doors of the church just as the ceremony had started. Peeking in, she saw a familiar face at the altar…"Victor?" She gasped loudly, soliciting a "shush!" from one of the skeletons in the back row. Not stopping to wonder about how a skeleton COULD shush her, she made her way to the front. Victor, hair combed and a peaceful smile on his face, had started to recite his vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He seemed so much calmer now, reciting it perfectly and gazing lovingly at the beautiful corpse before him, who looked near tears. "Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine." He lifted the glass. The bride, still smiling, began her vows and lifted the red bottle and poured what looked like wine into Victor's cup. Victoria leaned in from her hiding spot to try and get a good look. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows…your cup shall never empty f-for I will be…" The dead woman faltered slightly. "I…. I will be…."

Victor finished for her. "I will be your wine." He lifted the goblet to his lips, JUST as his dead bride caught sight of Victoria. Her eyes widened. "Victor, STOP!"

But it was too late.

Confused, Victor turned around and dropped the cup in shock. "VICTORIA?" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly; panic now shining in his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here!" She could hear him crying slightly. He took her face in his hands, and smoothed some of her hair back. Forcing a smile, he said, "Victoria, I thought I'd lost you forever. I---I never would have----" He was starting to sweat heavily, and he grasped his chest. Victoria caught him as he collapsed, and cried, "Victor, wh-what did you DO!"

The other bride ran over and eased Victor to the ground, tears forming in her own, long-dead eyes. Shakily, she looked to Victoria. "I c-couldn't stop him in time…" She looked away. "I'm…I'm so very, VERY sorry…"

Victoria shook her head. "What happened? Wh-What's wrong with Victor?" She looked to him again, and gasped. His once-pale skin had turned the same sickening shade of blue shared by all the dead in the room. All at once she understood: Victor had killed himself. With a cry of anguish, Victoria collapsed in a heap on the floor, clinging tightly to the only one she had ever loved. She silently willed his heart to beat as she nuzzled into his now-cold chest. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head up to stare at Victor. His eyes slowly fluttered open and stared at her, but they weren't the same eyes that had just looked into hers. They were dead eyes, lacking the shine and laughter they had once held. All that was left was a soft, sad glow, and Victoria couldn't bear to look at it. He smiled sadly. "Victoria…" Even his voice had changed to a melancholy whisper. He laughed quietly. "D-Don't be afraid…" Victor turned away sadly. "Please don't be afraid of me…"

She shook violently and backed away from him, crawling backwards on the floor. He reached out to her again, but she recoiled and turned away. Victor looked stunned. "It's just me, Victoria…" He walked over to her, and touched her cheek. With a small cry, she pulled away and cowered, holding her hand to her cheek. How COLD his hand had been! Victor looked hurt, as though she had smacked him in the face. She shook her head. It was Victor! Why was she so frightened? Victoria tried to convince herself that this…CREATURE in front of her was still the nervous, soft-spoken young gentleman she had fallen in love with the previous day; that the only thing that had changed was his skin, but that look in his eyes frightened her more than she could say. Victor looked at her again, and said, "It's just me…"

Nervously, she whispered, "No…Not anymore…"

------

A/N: and thus ends chapter one…TOLD you it would be different from the other stories. I pride myself on originality, for some odd reason. Comments? Critiques? Flames? Sure, whatever. I love 'em all (even the flames. Flames are funny!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, the response has been HUGE! Lessee…

PlayerPiano: Well I don't intend for her to be afraid of Victor for the entire FIC. No, she warms up quickly so don't worry.

Chi: huggle I love ya XD

Deyinel: Ok, so maybe I unfairly judged V/E fans in general. I was pretty dang SPOT-ON with the V/E fans on though, and no one can disagree with me. The evidence is EVERYWHERE.

Elwyndra: see, I updated! No killing, ok?

Lydia: Why YES, yes I am happy now:D thanks for asking!

Well, on with the show!

-----

The church stood empty now.

It had been many hours since that dreaded poison had snatched Victor from her. The dead had long since gone back to the ground, he with them, and the living had gone back to their respected houses. Yet Victoria stayed at the altar, clutching at that accursed goblet, eyes weary from crying. She hadn't the foggiest idea what to do now. Victor…She could still see his eyes, and feel his dead flesh upon her cheek. A tear trailed down her cheek. It really HAD been him, and she pushed him away. And now…now, she thought with a sigh, he was gone. Victoria's mind lingered on that last melancholy glance he had given her as he left the church with the others. It said the words he hadn't been able to.

He loved her.

Tiredly, she rose to her feet, trying in vain to smooth her now soiled and wrinkled wedding dress. The doors were still open, letting a gentle breeze waft through the stillness of the church. Home was beyond those doors, and a life that she didn't want. Idly, Victoria looked to the goblet in hopes of any leftover poison, and then shook her head violently. No, she chided herself. Victor would've wanted her to live.

Victor…

She slumped down in one of the pews, and let herself cry again. It was her own fault for not getting there in time. Victoria thought of the strangely beautiful corpse that now had HER Victor. She had honestly looked horrified at what had happened. Whoever she was, she had once possessed a compassionate heart. Victoria hung her head. What was she to do now?

Slight footsteps jarred her from her thoughts, but Victoria didn't dare look up. She knew who it was. "Well well, so HERE is where I find you…" Barkis put a hand on her shoulder gently. Even with her head down, she could see him sneering at her. "I heard the DISASTROUS news about the van Dort chap…" He leaned in. "Shame, really…He was so young." Victoria shuddered and pulled away, thinly veiling her disgust. Barkis sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Now then, do cheer up. It doesn't become you to frown so." He lifted her chin so their eyes were level. Victoria couldn't believe it. Was—was he actually smiling SINCERELY at her? She searched his face nervously. It was still there: that nameless _thing_ that twisted even his kind smile into something that threatened her, like a lion smiling at its prey. She had noticed it the first time she saw him, when he had walked into the rehearsal, and she had fought to keep her composure then. Now, she was alone, frozen in fear and nowhere to run. Barkis seemed to notice her anxious state and grinned wider. He gently traced her cheek with a finger and leaned forward. Softly, he whispered, "You're too pretty to frown…" Despite herself, Victoria leaned in as well, and their lips met halfway.

She had often wondered, as she had prepared for her impending marriage to Lord Barkis had loomed, what it would be like to kiss him. Would it be as horrid as her imagination had made it out to be? Strangely, as man and reluctant wife sat together in the darkness, it was not as bad as she thought. It wasn't good either. There was nothing there; no love, no passion, no spark…just an empty gesture that meant nothing to either. Parting his lips from hers, Barkis stood and offered his arm to the new Lady Bittern. "Come my dear, your parents are wondering where you are." Hesitantly, Victoria took his arm and stood up, not daring to look at him as they made their way out of the building and into the moonlight. Victoria took one last glance back, and sighed hopelessly.

Victor was the one who took the poison, but it was Victoria who felt dead inside.

---------

"I've done a terrible thing…"

Bonejangles patted Emily's fleshless arm sympathetically, and smiled the best he could (for a skeleton). "Come on now, babe. You know and I know that it wasn't yer fault." Emily just sighed and let a few more tears escape from her eyes. The skeleton sighed and futilely wiped them away. Putting an arm around her shivering shoulders, he drew her in close. "Come on doll, buck up."

"I CAN'T, don't you understand?" She pulled away and ran to the edge of the balcony and stared up at the night sky. Unlike the land of the living, the sky glowed dimly with the reflected light from the city below. It gave Emily's already haunting figure an extra aura of sadness, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the skeleton behind her. She turned to Bonejangles again, tears flowing freely. "You…you don't think he hates me, do you?"

If he still had one, his heart would've caught in his throat. It was no secret that the hip skeleton was the "ladies' man" of the underworld; every corpse and skeleton that had been female periodically threw themselves at him, much to the delight of the object of their affection. He could've had any of them…. but the only one he had wanted had been too distant, too wrapped up in what might have been for her to notice his advances. Everyone knew he liked her…everyone but Emily. Sighing, Bonejangles got up and approached the distraught bride. "Baby, he doesn't hate ya." For once, he was glad that his face could no longer show emotion. Straining to stay happy for her, he smiled and brushed a skeletal hand over her cold cheek. Whispering, he said, "No one could hate you."

Emily smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks, Bonejangles." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best friend I've ever had." Giggling slightly, she said, "I'd better go find Victor. He…. Well, we have a lot to talk about." With that, she turned and started off for the Ball & Socket pub. Bonejangles stared after her, heart crushed. It figures, he thought bitterly. She was the one for me, but I can't have her.

She wasn't the only one to have broken dreams…

-----------

Back at the pub, the other corpses were having a difficult time getting any sort of reply from Victor. He sat at the bar, staring forward blankly, drink forgotten. Victoria…what was she doing right now? He smiled sadly, and looked over at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look all that different, though the blue tint of his skin would take some time getting used to. He shuddered. No, it wasn't his new skin color that he feared.

It was what happened to a corpse after death.

He saw it everywhere he looked: rotting flesh peeling from the bones, the sickly yellow glaze that overtook the eyes, body parts falling off, maggots crawling through his carcass…. he felt his stomach heave. Already, signs of decay had become obvious. He had read once in a book that deceased bodies swelled up slightly a few hours after death. It had been true. He couldn't actually FEEL anything, but the sight of his body rising on its own had been enough to send the easily frazzled man into hysterics. Then there had been the insects… Oh, the insects. He'd lost count how many had tried to burrow into him. Despite the sympathetic advice from those long dead to just ignore them, Victor had continued to ward off all critters with six to eight legs. Victor grimaced. He drew the line at things living inside him and eating vital organs without his permission (which he wasn't about to give).

He became vaguely aware of a presence behind him. A soft hand touched his shoulder gently, and he smiled. It was Emily. "V-Victor?" He could tell if something was bothering her deeply. Her voice got soft and nervous. "Are---are you alright, dear?"

Victor sighed, not looking at her. "Yes…I'm fine." After a moment, he turned towards her slightly and gave her a weak smile. "Well…as fine as a man can be just after death." She giggled slightly and sat down next to him. For a while they said nothing, both staring at the other. Emily seemed to be looking at him in a sorrowful, guilty way, and diverted her eyes after a minute. Victor reached out and took her hand gently. "Emily…" he said sadly, "It…what happened back there…" She closed her eyes and clutched at his hand. Victor touched her cheek, and smiled. "Emily, it wasn't your fault. Don't think that I'm upset with you." He sighed. "It's just…"

"It's just that you loved her." She smiled sorrowfully. A tear escaped her eye. "I know you did." She gave him a strange, faraway look before standing and giving him a kiss. "And I won't ever rest with that knowledge." She turned to walk out.

Victor followed her, confused. "Wh-Where are you going?"

She just smiled. "To bring peace to all of us."

---------------

A/N: There! Tis done! WOOO! Go wild. Flames, comments, critiques, I love them all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well well, third chapter already? YUMMY! Anywho, thankies to all the reviewers, keep them coming! Good, bad, ugly…I DON'T CARE! XD

----

Victoria sat glumly, hardly listening to the conversation taking place. Upon returning to her home, and finding her parents hiding together in the master bedroom (How peculiar, Victoria had thought to herself), they had all helped set the dining room right and sat down to discuss what would become of the newly wedded couple. Barkis was, not surprisingly, trying to weasel some money, ANY money, from Victoria's parents, who would have nothing to do with that. Vaguely, she overheard something about the Everglot's summer home being a suitable honeymoon suite, and Barkis had nodded his approval. She tried hard to contain her growing horror at the idea of being alone with him, miles away from anyone who would know or care for her.

"It's settled then", Finis exclaimed contentedly. "You may have the use of our cottage for the rest of the winter into fall. By then, you should be in the possession of a proper home, correct?"

"Don't fret, dearest father-in-law," Barkis said with a charming smile, "I'll make sure that your daughter is WELL cared for." He wrapped his arm around Victoria's shoulders and patted her slightly. She shuddered again. He just grinned wider.

Maudeline spoke up. "How soon before we can expect grandchildren, Lord Barkis?" Victoria stiffened, eyes wide. Children? CHILDREN? With…with HIM, of all people! Had they gone MAD!

Barkis's smiled waned slightly, but he quickly recovered it. "R-Rest assured, it will be within the year. Right, darling?" he said as he grazed her cheek with his lips. Victoria didn't acknowledge the gesture, her mind on other things. She had heard somewhat concerning the duties of man and wife, as her father had tried to educate her on the subject (her mother had interrupted mid-way, and the heated debate had raged on into the night). However, she hadn't the foggiest idea what she was supposed to do, how it would feel, or how in the world it was supposed to be enjoyable. The mere thought of doing such a thing, yielding herself in THAT way to Barkis…Victoria choked back the urge to vomit.

Finis knew nothing of his daughter's displeasure, and grinned. "Excellent! You have our permission to go." He snapped his fingers. "Hildegarde, help prepare Victoria's things for the journey. The coach will arrive at any moment." Finis turned to Victoria, whose face had gone completely white. "Victoria dear, run along and get dressed. You'll have plenty of time alone with your husband once you get to the cottage."

She nodded slightly, and made her way up the stairs after her handmaiden. Barkis's eyes never left her. "Well I will say one good thing about her", he said to himself.

"She is VERY obedient…"

----

From the very moment she had set foot in this room for the first time, Victoria had loved it. It was warmer, more inviting than the rest of the mansion, and as a young 12-year-old girl, Victoria had been mildly frightened by the long corridors and gloomy shadows. It had been her sanctuary; her castle and her little slice of happiness in the long years of dull lessons and strict rules. Looking at it now, as she stood in the doorway, Victoria could not contain her tears and broke down, clinging to the doorframe. Her childhood was all here; China dolls sat on the mantle of the fireplace, smiling their comforting painted smiles down at her. She had met and fell in love with Victor in this room, and had come very close to her first kiss. She could still see him, sitting across from her on her favorite velvet cushion, face close to hers…

Hildegarde looked up from a rather large suitcase. "Miss Victoria? Are you alright dearie?" When she shook her head no, Hildegarde walked over and gently cradled the sobbing lady in her lap like a child. "There, there, it's alright dear."

"N-No it's not…" Victoria said between sobs. Wiping away some of her tears, she looked up at her beloved servant. "He's not my love…I don't LOVE him, Hildegarde! I never did, and I never will! The-The only man I ever loved is DEAD!" She clung tighter to the old woman.

Hildegarde smiled sadly as she lifted Victoria's chin to look at her. "Dearie, it isn't easy to lose a loved one so soon. Trust me…" A slightly pained expression crossed her wrinkled face. "Trust me, dear…I know…"

Victoria stopped crying, and stared at her. "What happened?"

The old lady laughed slightly and smoothed a few loose strands of hair on Victoria's head. "I wasn't much older than you when I was to be married…He was a carpenter, and we fell madly in love with each other…" She wiped away a tear. "We weren't married a year before he had an accident in the shop…Chopped his hand clean off, I'll never forget the screaming." Hildegarde turned away. "There was nothing to be done for him. By the time the doctor arrived, it---it was too late…"

Victoria gently hugged her. "Oh Hildegarde, I had no idea…" For a while, they sat there silently, both mourning their own losses. Eventually, a thought crossed Victoria's mind. "What do you think happens to you when you die?"

Hildegarde thought about it. "I've always assumed that the good lord brought the righteous into heaven and freed them of all pain." She looked to the younger lady. "What do you think?"

"I---I'm not sure…" Victoria furrowed her brow. "I think that the good would be allowed to stay with their loved ones and watch over them for the rest of their lives, and be there to bring them home when they die…" She looked at the ceiling. "At least…that's what I HOPE happens…."

"Makes it easier to bear Victor's passing?" Hildegarde said, smiling. Victoria nodded, and Hildegarde helped her to her feet. "Well, I'm sure that wherever he is, he's watching you, dearie." She smiled, and turned back to the suitcase. Sighing, she turned to Victoria. "What do you say we finish packing? Don't want to keep your husband waiting…"

Victoria sighed. "No…that—that sounds good…" She had almost forgotten about Barkis and the trip to the cottage. She picked up a few of her winter dresses and laid them carefully in the suitcase. In a few short hours, she'd be all alone with that man…

Victor, help me cope…

-----

The trip was, as Victoria had suspected, very long and uncomfortable, as both people sat in utter silence the entire way there. Barkis from time to time would look over at her and smile slightly, as if plotting something, and Victoria would hastily avert her eyes. Thankfully, the scenery was lovely. The cottage was in the middle of a beautiful wood in the countryside, and all the trees out here were covered in snow and icicles that made them shimmer in the late afternoon sunlight. The cottage itself was moderately sized, covered in vines and ivy, and held a garden patch on the western wall. If it had been spring or summer, Victoria thought, I would very much enjoy gardening out here. All in all, it was a marvelous little spot, and for a while Victoria forgot all about how frightening it was to be alone with Barkis. She went through each of the rooms, tidying up and making each look perfect, so much so that even Barkis took notice.

"Well! You sure seem to be a natural at keeping house, Victoria" he said, mildly impressed. She was taken aback for a second. He had actually given her a compliment! A real, genuine compliment! She had blushed in spite of herself, mumbled a quick "Thank you very much", and had turned back to what she had been doing. She didn't dare turn around again until she could no longer feel his eyes on her. He'd been staring at her a lot lately…

Over the course of their first week together, Victoria's opinion of Barkis changed ever so slightly. He had once appeared to be a heartless money-grubber, brash and uncouth with no manners to speak of. Living with him, though, had shown Victoria one very important thing.

He was a heartless money-grubber who was absolutely helpless on his own.

Honestly, how had he survived so long without a woman to watch him? He couldn't do his own laundry, he had to be SHOWN how to make a bed, and had no sense of how a household was supposed to run. She found herself getting mildly annoyed at him, and he was shocked to find out that she expected him to pick up after himself. Victoria was surprised at how often he would call for her help on the simplest of tasks (or at least, simple to HER). They spent a lot of time together like that, she slowly showing him how to do some of the household chores step by step, and he watching her intently. In spite of her, Victoria found herself encouraging him a lot, and even felt happy for him when he would get it right.

It turned out he had a lot to show her as well. Victoria had always been afraid of insects of any kind, screaming and running away at the very first sign of a spider or a worm. As the woods were cold and the cottage was warm, whatever bugs were left flocked to it. One day, as she was preparing their breakfast, a particularly large spider crossed the counter. Victoria had screamed and dropped her mixing bowl, darting out of the kitchen and right into Barkis's arms.

"Come now, what's all the racket?" She pointed to the spider, and he had laughed. "It's just a spider, dear. Watch…." He grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked it on the counter, successfully smashing the spider. He grinned in triumph and looked at her again. "There, see? That's how you deal with insignificant insects, my dear…" He walked over to her and stroked her hair. She shivered slightly at his touch. "You wipe them out, quickly and effectively. They're so much smaller than you, they should be afraid of YOU…"

Victoria could only nod and fake a smile. From then on, despite her disgust, she became very good at getting rid of all insects. And Barkis would always watch, eyes gleaming. It had disturbed her at first, how much joy he got from the death of the bugs, but eventually it ceased to bother her, and she even began to enjoy it herself. Not exactly ENJOY it, but at least it kept the insects out of her kitchen…

She wasn't sure when it had started, but an uneasy respect had begun to form between her and Barkis. He no longer tried to touch her when she didn't want it, and she had started treating him more as a husband and less like a man she hardly knew. In the back of her mind, Victoria could still feel that something was wrong with him, and it kept her from ever accepting his advances (which were few and far between now). Sighing, she stretched and stood up from the couch in the living room. As she made her way up the stairs, she heard Barkis call up after her, "Going to bed?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm very tired." She smiled slightly at him. "I'll…I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, and stared at her longingly. "Right…. good night."

-----

A thunderclap woke her up.

Victoria reached shakily for her bedside lamp and quickly lit it. A thunderstorm? In the middle of winter? Quickly putting her slippers on, she peered out the window. The rain was coming down fast, pelting the window as lighting flashed across the sky. Gasping a little, she turned away from the window and sat down on the bed again. Oh, how she hated thunderstorms! A particularly loud CCCRRACK! made her scream and dive under the covers. She hardly heard someone knock at her door.

"Victoria? I heard a scream, are you alright?"

She peeked out and sighed with relief. "Oh…. Barkis, it's only you…" In the lamplight, his face seemed eerie and shrouded in shadows, almost ghost-like. She shivered. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." Victoria smiled nervously. "No need to worry about me."

"But I MUST", Barkis walked over to her bed slowly and placed his lamp next to hers. He smiled at her hungrily, and her eyes widened. That look…it was that look again…almost as if she were prey to him… He lifted her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm your husband after all…" He leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away. "Barkis, please…I'm—I'd really like to get back to sleep…"

He just grinned wider and forced her down onto the bed. "Victoria, I just want to make you feel better…" He kissed her neck. "Don't you want that?" Feeling her jump at his actions, he laughed quietly and kissed her again. "You DO, don't you?"

Victoria struggled to get free. "B-Barkis p-please, stop!" She tried to push him off, but he pinned her arms down on either side of her. She gasped in pain as he crushed her hands under his weight. "Barkis, PLEASE! Y-You're HURTING me!" Her pleas only seemed to excite him, as he worked his way down her collarbone. She became aware of his hands beginning to undo her corset, and she shrieked. "STOP!"

She was met with a swift smack to the face. "How DARE you speak against me!" Lightning flashed outside, illuminating his face and twisting it beyond recognition. His eyes blazed with an inhuman fire, the passion and thrill of the hunt. He had hunted her for so long…and now, now he had finally caught her. Victoria gaped, horrified, at the monster that held her captive. "You are my wife, and I COMMAND obedience!" He grunted as he tore the offending corset off, exposing her nakedness. Drunk with power, he launched himself on top of her, goaded on by Victoria's sobs and cries of pain. As the storm reached its climax, the only sounds heard were the crashes of thunder and the animalistic cries of the beast and its spoils, hearts pounding wildly as the ritual became more frantic. A shriek of indescribable pain was lost in the storm's most brilliant flash, as red stained the sheets and the rain came down in torrents.

It seemed an eternity before it ended. Victoria opened her groggy and reddened eyes to find morning waiting for her.

----

A/N: I gotta say, this is without a doubt the LONGEST chapter I've ever written for a story EVER. Heh, I'm all proud. Oh, and this was way more fun than it should've been. YAY! Critiques, plzkthx.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well, this chapter took a lot longer than it should have. Life got the better of me for a LONG time, and a very bad case of writer's block overtook me. Sorry everyone. But don't you worry, the fic's almost over!

-------

The morning after dawned beautiful and sun-kissed, shining in the dewdrops from the rain in the trees. Birds sang happily, ringing in the glory of a new day as they darted from tree to tree, full of joy and hope that the earth felt full of. Winter was nearing its end, and spring was close. Everything and everyone could feel it.

Everyone except Victoria.

She wasn't sure just how long she'd been lying there, eyes open, numbed past the point of caring for ANYTHING, but she certainly hadn't slept. Not after last night… She wasn't sure she'd ever sleep again. The pain in her stomach and lower back had subsided for the moment, but she was tender all over from…. She shuddered at the very thought of it. She felt dirty. Absolutely FILTHY. What would Victor think if he knew what had happened? He'd hate me, Victoria thought sullenly. She was very close to hating herself, though she KNEW it wasn't her fault. She cringed and hid under the covers, just holding her sides and shuddering uncontrollably. She felt like running, running far away and never stopping till she collapsed from exhaustion. Why hadn't she run in the first place? Too frightened, she supposed. Death was better than staying with a monster. A noise in the hall caught her off-guard, and she nearly screamed out loud. Biting her tongue, Victoria stood warily and made her way over to where she had haphazardly stored her belongings and clothing. Could she escape? Was it possible? As she reached for the smallest of her bags, her mind drifted to Victor once more. Was he really watching over her? That made her smile. Perhaps he was giving her strength right now, helping her escape from the hellhole she found herself in. Her resolve strengthened, and she emptied the suitcase. Only what she needed, she reminded herself. Her most common dress, a change of underwear, her memory box, the ring that had been her grandmother's, a picture of Victor that his parents had given her…. The corsets were staying, she thought with a laugh. She could live without them.

In no time at all, the little bag was full, and Victoria hid it under her bed. She had everything planned out, and almost congratulated herself on her own cleverness. Granted, climbing out the window and onto a tree branch was not at ALL lady-like, but she really didn't care at the moment. Where would she go? Anywhere, she thought grimly. Anywhere, so long as it was away from HIM. She couldn't go back home, the questioning from her parents would be too great, and she couldn't look to Victor's parents either. They both were too far-gone with grief to even consider taking in what would have been his bride. Victoria vaguely remembered a small town not too far from the house that had one of her cousins that she was on good terms with. Surely Gabriel would take her in! She smiled to herself and started straightening the room. Soon she would be free, and Victor would be proud.

He was with her…and she wasn't afraid anymore.

------

Nights were so much darker in the country, Victoria noticed.

Thankfully, Barkis had not shown his face all day, and that quieted some of her fears. But what if he was hiding just underneath her window? She gulped quietly, and raised the pane as quickly as she could. Was the tree father away than it had been in the morning? No, it just seemed that way in the dark. All the same, Victoria was not in the mood to plummet to her death, even if it meant seeing Victor quicker. Shaking, she reached out for the branch, and had just barely grabbed it, when….

"What are you doing?"

She froze. Barkis…. He was right behind her. She couldn't look at him; she'd lose her nerve completely. She shut her eyes, and prayed silently for Victor to help her. "I'm running away, Barkis. I'm running away, and never coming back." She was amazed at how calm she was. She heard something akin to a chuckle from him, a small, harsh sound that was more bark than anything.

"Are you really?" He sounded a little surprised, and slightly disappointed. "Well that's a shame, isn't it?" He started towards her, and she looked over her shoulder at him. He DID look a little… not sad, but as though his plan had backfired. Victoria inched closer to the window. He shook his head. "Because of last night, I assume…. Victoria, dearest, it was what man and wife DO… nothing to be afraid of…" He reached for her, and she flinched, shying closer to the edge. He sighed, and turned away. "Go then, if you must." The harshness was back in his voice, and once again Victoria felt frightened of him. He glared at her. "Where will you go? Your parents won't want such a horrid daughter, and no man will marry you. So go", Barkis said with a sneer, "Go on and die alone in the wilderness. No one will stop you, least of all me." He walked up to her again, and kissed her forehead coldly before walking out of her room.

Victoria shuddered uncontrollably. He was right…. God, Barkis was right. Who would want her now? She shook her head. But did it really matter? Wasn't freedom worth the price of what she would give up? She looked out the window again, up at the stars that shone through the sparse clouds, and felt a gentle sense of peace come over her. Victor…. It was Victor, wasn't it? He was telling her it would be all right! Grateful tears fell down her cheeks, and she smiled up at the heavens. She would make it, no matter what Barkis said. With renewed strength, she pulled herself onto the branch and let go of the bag, letting it fall into the still snow-covered ground below noiselessly. Once down, she collected her bag and found her way to the road that had brought her here no more than a month before. It seemed to stretch forever in both directions, and any lights that might have been shining from a town were obscured by the forest on all sides. But Victoria was not worried. With a quick glance up at the sky, she walked towards the east, as the sun slowly rose over the edge of the horizon. A new day had begun once more.

And this time, Victoria saw it in with a smile.

-------

It had been some time since Emily had left, and Victor was starting to worry.

She hadn't said a WORD about where she was going to anyone, and the way she had looked before leaving had broken his heart. He wandered the streets of the afterworld sullenly, looking for her and hoping that she was all right. Sighing, he sat down on the bench where they had first come when he met her, and looked out over the city of the dead.

i "You loved her, and I won't ever rest with that knowledge…." /i 

What could she do? What could ANYONE do? He was dead, and nothing could change that. No magic, no amount of wishing, and no earnest prayers would breathe life back into his pallid corpse. He would have cried if he could. Vaguely, he wondered if Victoria even remembered him anymore, or if she had moved on with her life. He smiled. For her sake, he wanted her to go on living, perhaps find another man, raise a family, and just be content with her life. Sooner or later, she would die and come to where he was, and Victor hoped that old age would be the one to claim her. He sighed inwardly. He could just picture it: lying on a bed, her regal white hair resting easily on a pillow, a gentle and wise smile on her beautiful face as she drifted away into infinity. Yes, beautiful…even as an old woman, Victoria would be beautiful, the wrinkles of her face carved deep and long from years of caring and motherhood. Victor imagined that she would have children; three, maybe four little ones, grown in his mind, all standing around their mother's bedside. None were saddened by her parting, for why weep for a wonderful life? And he was there by her side as well, welcoming her to what lies beyond death, and she would smile at him through eyes no longer dimmed by time, a young woman once more.

He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Emily sit beside him, holding something. She tapped his shoulder, and he looked up, startled. "Emily?" He smiled and hugged her. "Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you…"

She smiled softly, and touched his cheek. "Trying to fix all of this, remember?" She held out her hand. "This is for you and Victoria…." Victor looked at it, and gasped slightly. They were matching lockets, simple gold keepsakes engraved with their names and the small picture of a dove over it. He took the one with his name and opened it. In it was a picture of Victoria…. or rather, he THOUGHT it was a picture….

It was moving.

It dawned on Victor that he wasn't looking at just a picture, but watching what Victoria was doing at that exact moment. His eyes widened, and he looked at Emily in astonishment. She smiled and said, "I had Elder Gutknecht make them for you… That way, your hearts will never be separated."

He hugged her tightly. "Emily…. Thank you so much." He smiled widely, and held it to his chest. If tears were still possible, he would have wept with joy. He opened it again, and just stared at it for a while. It seemed that Victoria was in the woods somewhere, for some purpose that wasn't clear. Victor closed it and looked at Emily again. "Are…are you going to give Victoria hers?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. The Elder agreed to let me go up again." She sighed. "He's a very sweet old man, you know… I'll miss him." Victor jerked his head up in surprise, and Emily looked down, a sad expression on her face. "You see Victor, I have nothing left, no more unfinished business to fulfill. This was the last thing, and I can rest in peace knowing I fixed it." She looked into his eyes. "Just like you will rest in peace when you are reunited with Victoria. Someday, heaven will welcome you both in, and all of us will be together again." He opened his mouth to speak, but she gently laid a finger on his lips. Her eyes were shining with inner peace, and she seemed more alive than he had ever seen her. "I love you, Victor…. But you're not mine to have." Emily smiled again. "And you know… I am happy for the first time since my death. Thank you, Victor."

She stood up, and walked slowly down the stair of the balcony. Victor looked after her, heart swelled with love. She had given up everything for them, everything she had ever wanted, and had asked nothing in return. He clutched the locket tighter. He would never forget this, and neither would Victoria. Somehow, Emily's sacrifice would be remembered throughout the generations, he would see to it. It was the least he could do for her.

Somehow, he would show her just how thankful he was.

--------

Night had fallen.

Victoria shivered slightly, but kept walking as fast as she could. Hours had passed since she last stopped and rested, but the cold wind at her back and the threat of a late winter storm propelled her worn and tired feet onward. The town had to be close, it just HAD to be. Another blast of cold knocked her off her feet, and for a while, she just lay there, clutching her bag tightly and shivering. She knew she had to keep going or freeze, but her heart was heavy and she couldn't will herself to stand. Perhaps, she thought vaguely, I could just lay here till I die, and see Victor again. Victoria smiled sadly. He wouldn't want her to suffer such a fate, but she was tired of life without him. As the wind started to howl and the snow fell faster, the tears that escaped down her cheek froze and she stopped fighting the cold, welcoming unconsciousness happily. At least, she thought dimly as she drifted away, I shall die free….

Victor…

--------

i Victoria…. /i 

i Wake up….. /i 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The storm had long since stopped, and the full moon hung over the sky, casting light shadows through the woods. Victoria stretched a bit and stood up, looking around for whoever woke her up. Strangely, she couldn't feel the cold or the wind as it blew. This must be what it's like to be dead, she thought. She must have died in the snowstorm. It was strangely exhilarating, and she felt freer than she ever had before. No rules to tie her down, and nothing to stop her from being with Victor. A great feeling of joy rose within her, and she began dancing happily in the moonlight. A light giggle to the side of her broke Victoria from her dance, and she glanced over. There, sitting on a fallen log, was the very corpse who had married Victor! She had thought, many times over the months since it happened, that she would hate the woman who had stolen him, but she had no feelings of ill will towards the ghostly bride. Instead, Victoria smiled and walked over to her. "Hello there," she said as she sat down. "Are you the one to take me to the great beyond?"

The corpse laughed sadly, though she was smiling. "Dear Victoria, you are not dead. Merely sleeping, and I am a dream of yours."

"A dream?" Her face fell slightly, but she shook her head and tried to smile back. "I see…." Victoria looked up at the moon, and the bride followed suit. "It's so beautiful and close…" She smiled. "It's as if I could touch it…"

The other woman laid a hand on Victoria's shoulder gently. "You can," she whispered. Victoria looked at her in surprise, and she just smiled. "Go on, Victoria…. Just reach out your hand and take it." It seemed strange, but Victoria did as she was told and reached out a hand towards the moon. To her surprise, she felt its cold surface brush against her hand, and grabbed hold, gently pulling the glowing orb towards her. The corpse looked on sadly, and whispered, "Take a look."

Victoria looked down at her hands, and gasped. Instead of the moon, a golden locket sat in her palm, her name engraved on the lid, with a picture of a dove to the side of it. She smiled. "It…. It's beautiful." Carefully, she opened it up. Inside lay a picture of Victor, still very much alive, and smiling happily. Victoria put a hand to her mouth and began to cry; just staring at it and letting her tears trail gently down her cheeks.

The bride brushed aside some of the tears, and said, "So long as you have this locket, he will be with you. His eyes are watching over you, so you'll never be alone." She smiled sadly and stood up, eyes toward the moon. A soft blue light washed over the both of them, and slowly the bride lifted into the air. Victoria backed up, awe-struck, as thousands upon thousands of butterflies surrounded the ghostly personage, and the light got brighter and brighter. As she faded from sight, she glanced down once more on Victoria, smiling happily, and whispered, "Thank you…"

Victoria closed her eyes as the light moved to her, and found herself floating upward, and began feeling warmer, the scent of firewood filling her nose….

------

"You are one lucky young lady."

Victoria sat up quickly, startled. She blinked rapidly, and looked at the source of the voice. A young woodcutter sat next to her bed, smiling sympathetically at her with a large bowl of soup on his lap. He felt her forehead. "Caught in a blizzard, were you?" He shook his head and handed her the soup. "Grown men have frozen to death in such weather. You're very lucky indeed that I found you."

Victoria stared at him. If she had seen him alone on the road, she would have hurried on her way. He was very rough looking, earned from years of working in the woods, and would be intimidating if not for his eyes, which shone invitingly and hinted at a kind soul behind them. She smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you sir, but… what is your name?"

He smiled again. "My name is Jonathan." She smiled up at him, and began eating the soup. It was then she realized just how hungry she was, devouring the soup very quickly and accepting his offer for seconds. As she ate, he walked to the stove and brought her a hot water bottle, placing it under her pillow and tucked her in gently. She was very surprised by his gentleness and thorough devotion to detail; there wasn't a thing he missed in her care. She blushed slightly. What a wonderful man, she thought to herself. She then noticed how cold she still felt, despite his care. Cold and hot at the same time, and how murky her head felt. Hypothermia… That had to be it. She shivered violently, and he added another blanket on top of her, grimacing slightly. "You'll have to stay in bed for about a week or so. After that, I can hitch my team and take you to the nearest town if you like." She nodded feebly, and drifted back to sleep.

As the days went by and Victoria continued to mend, she and Jonathan became better acquainted. He was an only child, like her, who learned his trade from his father. He owned a small team of horses, and grew his own food, preferring to live off the land than go into town for groceries. They found out that they shared a mutual love of music, and that John knew how to play the violin, if only a little. He took it out once and played for her, a sweet, simple country tune that reminded her of the country rides she took as a child with her parents. His simple life fascinated her to no end, and he didn't mind all the questions she asked. In fact, she found that she didn't want to go back when she was completely better, and Jonathan didn't seem to mind the extra set of hands around the cabin.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and the two became closer and closer. Though Victor still entered her mind now and then, all grief left her thoughts about him. She knew, as she looked at the locket each night, that he was proud of her and approved of Jonathan. Victoria sighed happily, as she lay back down on her bed and placed the locket on the bedside table. She was mildly surprised at how much she had grown since his death. No longer was she a meek, easily manipulated little girl, but a woman who knew just how strong she could be. Life could go on, though it wasn't easy, and she could be happy again.

And as he watched her, Victor smiled.

-----

A/N: WOOOOOOO! IT'S DONE! The fic is done! All that's left is an epilogue and this fic is finished!


End file.
